


A Series of Firsts

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Chris and Darren talk about Firsts.





	A Series of Firsts

“What was your first kiss like?” **  
**

Darren nudges his chin down to look at Chris, surprised.

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

They’re sprawled out on their deliciously warm bed covers, comforter in a heap on the floor, and Chris is just this side of warm and fuzzy that he’s not yet finding their sticky skin uncomfortable.

 

“I don’t know,” he replies, tracing absent-minded circles on Darren’s chest. His fingers catch on the soft hair there, and he knows that it tickles from the way Darren squirms. “I guess I’ve always wanted to know what the typical high school experience was like. Dramatic love life included.”

 

“Not everyone dated in high school, Chris,” Darren says softly. They both know he doesn’t usually bring up the past, and when he does, it’s to get over it somehow, to slowly patch over the cracks that were left behind after all those years. He might be halfway through his twenties, but sometimes, to Chris, life feels like high school again: a cage that he’s on the wrong side of.

 

“ _You_  did though.”

 

Darren doesn’t deny it, instead curling his arm around Chris’ shoulders tighter. “Fifth grade,” he says eventually. “During a game of truth or dare. I think I might have licked her.”

 

Chris snorts and Darren swats at him.

 

“Hey! I was like,  _eleven_.”

 

“Even eleven-year-olds know how to keep their tongues to themselves.”

 

Darren sniffs. “I was a very enthusiastic fifth grader.”

 

“That  _poor_  girl.”

 

“She chose Truths for the rest of the game.”

 

Chris laughs out loud, and Darren rolls him onto his back in a sudden move, silencing him with a kiss. He squeaks in protest before relenting, and they part eventually, Darren’s eyes shining.

 

“What about you?” he breathes, pulling them back into the cocoon they’ve made for themselves.

 

Chris decides that he’s no longer uncomfortable talking about this and that the slightly sick feeling he used to get when he thought about Nicole is gone now.

 

“With a girl or with a guy?” he asks, and okay, maybe he’s not as over it as he thought he was.

 

Darren regards him with gentle eyes before saying, “Whichever one you count.”

 

Chris wonders what it might have been like to have met Darren in high school- bright, vivacious, chatterbox Darren, with the cellos and the baggy jeans and the puppy eyes.

 

He would have fallen in love. Torturously and irrevocably so.

 

Chris is doubtful that his sixteen-year-old heart would have been able to take it. Before he was a world-weary cynic, he was a wide-eyed romantic, and Darren would have turned him into  _putty_.

 

It seems that he hasn’t really changed, then- at least, not when it comes to Darren.

 

Chris realises he’s been silent for so long that Darren’s started to look at him with concern, and he kisses the skin nearest to him in an attempt to assure him that he’s fine. Mostly.

 

“Junior prom,” he starts. “There was a girl that I’d been-  _seeing_ , I guess, and she was my date. She was my date all through high school actually.”

 

Darren stays quiet and Chris knows what he’s thinking but refuses to point it out. Some things are better left unsaid.

 

“We made it to the end of the night, and we were waiting for her friends outside the gym when she kind of- pounced on me, I guess.”

 

Chris stares at his fingers, pale against Darren’s skin.

 

“I kissed her back just to see what it was like.”

 

He smiles at the memory of sixteen-year-old Chris being rather let down about the whole making out ordeal. “It was wet and kind of gross. She was great, don’t get me wrong: Nicole’s a  _darling_ , but-”

 

“She wasn’t who you wanted,” Darren supplies quietly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Chris blinks back resurfaced memories of pale blue dresses, watery punch, and strobe lights, and clears his throat.

 

“First guy kiss was  _years_  later, though.”

 

Darren stares at him in surprise and Chris wonders why he’s only telling him this now, why he decided Darren wouldn’t have wanted to hear these stories.

 

“It was like my second LA party ever, and there was this guy that had been eyeing me the entire night.”

 

He pretends not to notice when Darren stiffens imperceptibly.

 

“He was cute, older than me, and I’d been drinking. It was nice- I guess, but that’s just it. Nice.” Chris looks up at Darren, eyes shadowed by the dim light. “We ended up in the bathroom eventually. He was far more smashed than I was- just rubbed up against me and came, and then disappeared.”

 

Darren’s eyes have widened in horror.

 

“I never saw him again,” Chris adds like it’ll make it all sound better. “Don’t even know his name, actually.”

 

It hasn’t made it sound better because Darren still looks horrified.

 

“ _Chris_ ,” he breathes.

 

“ _Don’t_ ,” Chris counters firmly. “Don’t you pity me, don’t you dare.”

 

He feels fingers lift up to smooth over an eyebrow, trailing down to trace the plane of his jaw. Chris reaches up to grasp at Darren’s wrist.

 

The room is suddenly a little somber, and Chris isn’t sure why. This isn’t a sad story. He has Darren, and that’s all he has ever wanted and  _more_. So much more that he could be happy for every life onwards.

 

Darren speaks finally, just as Chris is about to drop his gaze. “Well then, I’m glad you’ll have a lifetime of amazing kisses to make up for that shitty one.”

 

Chris doesn’t miss the way Darren’s eyes light up when he says  _lifetime_ , and his heart beats against his ribcage like he’s sixteen again.

 

“Someone’s up himself,” he teases instead, and Darren grabs him for a scorching kiss to prove his point. The fact that Chris is breathless afterward is also kind of a testament.

 

“First time,” he gasps, once he’s regained control.

 

Darren eyes him, amused. “You want to hear about my first time?”

 

Chris shrugs. Well, as best as he can trapped under Darren’s loose embrace. He’s actually met Darren’s high school girlfriend; it had been an amicable breakup and somehow Darren manages to stay friends with all of his exes.

 

“We’d been going out for a year or so,” he begins, thumbing lightly over Chris’ shoulder. “And it was all very sweet. Took me a couple of goes to get the condom on, though.”

 

Chris snorts and Darren grins.

 

“Mom knew as soon as I got home,” he admits a beat later, and this time Chris  _cackles_.

 

“What did she  _say_?”

 

“Oh, nothing, she just gave me this  _look_. That’s how Chuck found out about it as well. Didn’t hear the end of it for  _weeks_.”

 

“My mom would’ve killed me,” Chris says, settling back against Darren’s arm to stare at the ceiling.

 

“Why? Did she not want you to have sex?”

 

“I have no idea how she felt about  _me_  doing it, but she knew exactly what Nicole’s parents would think. She had a  _purity_  ring, for god’s sake.”

 

“Shit,” Darren laughs, and Chris _uh-huh_ s in agreement.

 

“No rampant teen sex for me.”

 

They lie quiet for a bit after that. Darren turns his head to smile softly at him, eyes warm, and Chris knows what he’s thinking. His own first time, fumbled drunken happenings aside, was actually with Darren.

 

It had been sweet, and drawn-out, and they’d laughed the whole way through.

 

“Last one,” Chris murmurs into the silence. “First love.”

 

“You,” Darren replies, without hesitation.

 

Chris lifts his head to look at Darren. “Bullshit.”

 

“It’s true,” Darren insists.

 

“What about Martine?”

 

“I broke up with her  _because_  I didn’t love her.”

 

Chris is silent for a moment after that. He’s seen pictures of Darren and Martine, seen how enamored they’d looked with each other. He remembers the unbidden jealousy he’d felt when Darren had first shown him those college pictures, and how guilty he’d felt when they’d bumped into her, and she’d turned out to be a sweetheart.

 

“You never told me that,” he whispers finally.

 

“I didn’t think you wanted to hear me talk about her.”

 

Chris doesn’t say anything, heart still thudding out of rhythm in his chest, and Darren continues.

 

“People used to tell me that I was in love with you even before I’d even met you.”

 

Chris looks at him in surprise, and Darren captures his lips softly, before going on.

 

“I used to read those fairy tales where the princess gets rescued by her dashing prince when I was little, and the idea sort of stuck in my mind. People used to call me Sleeping Beauty all through college.Then later, years later, I told Chuck about you. We’d only just met. I don’t remember this, but he tells me that I talked about you for  _hours_.”

 

He rolls his eyes when Chris raises an eyebrow in glee and pushes at his shoulder.

 

“And then I told mom, and they ended up betting on us.”

 

“Chuck and your mom? When was this?”

 

“A couple of months before we got together.”

 

“Who won?”

 

Darren laughs. “Mom did, only because Chuck bet that we’d be together after six months, and mom bet two.”

 

Chris thumbs over the ridge of Darren’s ring, and smiles. “Motherly intuition, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Darren says quietly. “She told me that I’d finally met my prince.”

 

It is a moment before he speaks again, and by now the sun has set completely behind the shades.

 

“First love?”

 

Chris doesn’t even need to look at him to see the gentle smile on his face.

 

“You.”


End file.
